Modern day electronics extensively use sub-micron scale semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs). An IC includes an input/output (I/O) interface which enables it to interact with other systems (or ICs). The I/O interface exposes the IC to static charge inputs which can cause a sudden flow of high charge (current) in the IC.